Trio Dimension Heroes
by Meta Gallade
Summary: When Ash, Tai and Yugi were sent to the Order of the Gods, they all team up to find the energy stones, and stop Phantom and his unstoppable monster Draconlok from destroying all the dimensions and creating a new one. Warning: There will be references on other stuff.
1. The Trio Dimension Heroes

**I Don't own Pokemon, Digimon, nor Yu-Gi-Oh, this is a one shot of standing out. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the 3 dimensions there were 3 people from 3 different dimensions, from the Pokemon world is Ash Ketchum, from the Digimon World is Taichi Kamiya, and from the Yu-Gi-Oh world is Yugi Motu, the 3 have accomplished many goals, Ash saved the Pokemon World multiple times, with his buddy Pikachu, Tai saved the physical world and Digital World, with his partner Agumon, and Yugi saved the world, multiple times with his friend the Spirit of the Pharaoh, with his deck full of monsters. But one fateful day will change their lives forever.

One day a mysterious person had a lot of dark power stored in it, he destroyed a universe and took it over, his next target is the Anime Universe, as he goes there, he says, "Soon the Anime Universe will bow down to me, after it's destruction." He laughed Maniacally.

In the Pokemon World, Ash was in a battle, and then Ash said "Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Pikachu used Electro Ball when a dark monster covered the battlefield, and Ash said "What?" Pikachu was in shock, then a mad man came and said "I will watch you burn to ashes, Ash Ketchum." Ash was shocked, and a giant ball of light covered both Ash and Pikachu, they disappeared, and then the mad man said "Curses, well all of the Humans and Pokemon will be my prisoners now." He then imprisoned them all, and covered the Pokemon World in Darkness, and he gone to the Digimon world.

Meanwhile in the Digimon World, Tai and Agumon were at the valley walking after that victory, when the mad man with the monster came and then said "Taichi Kamiya, Agumon, you are tough, but not tough enough for my Warrior, what I call, Draconlok, made by the remains of the deceased citizens of different dimensions, try and warp digievolve Agumon, Tai, you will fail." Tai then said "Agumon!" Agumon was ready "Right on it Tai." Agumon then warp digievolved "Agumon warp Digievolve into..." Then armor came on his digievolution and then it said "War Greymon!" War Greymon was ready, it used it's most powerful attack the Terra Force, then it tried to destroy Draconlok and the mad man, then when the smoke cleared, he laughed maniacally, he remained untouched "Is that the best you can do?" and it was his turn, he was going to kill Tai and War Greymon, but the ball of light covered them and they disappeared as well. The mad man then laughed and kept the humans, and Digimon from the physical world and the Digital world captive, and covered them both into complete darkness. He went to the Yu-Gi-Oh! World.

In the Yu-Gi-Oh world, Yugi was dueling Kaiba, then Yugi said "Well Kaiba?" Kaiba then said "I wouldn't count on your victory yet, it's your move Yugi." It was Yugi's move, he then said "I draw!" When he was about to draw a card, the mad man with Draconlok said "My my my, if it isn't Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motu." Yugi then said "Who are you?" The mad man didn't answer, he then said "Draconlock, destroy all monsters on the battlefield." Draconlock destroyed all monsters, and then Yugi got fed up with it, a ball of light covered him and he disappeared. Kaiba was shocked. He then said "As for you Kaiba, I will imprison all of the people and duelists and this world." Kaiba then was shocked and said "What?" He then imprisoned everyone and then he was going to invade another world.

Ash, Tai and Yugi was transported to a mystic temple, and then when they met, Ash saw Agumon, he said "Woah, Who's that Pokemon?" He got out his Pokedex and then it said "No data." Agumon was not registered in the Pokedex. Tai then said "Who are you?" He thought he recognized a person he met. (Reference to Death Battle, Pokemon vs. Digimon.) "You're alive!" Ash was confused. "Of course I am alive, why would I be dead?" Tai didn't recognize Ash, he then said "You are not that guy that attacked Agumon." Ash then said "Why would I destroy your Pokemon with Pikachu?" They saw Yugi at the entrance, and then they came up to him, they saw they had bracelets on their wrists, Ash was wearing a bracelet with a red gem, Tai was wearing a bracelet with a yellow gem, and Yugi was wearing a bracelet with a blue gem. Yugi turned, and then asked "Who are you 2?" The both introduced theirselves. "I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said, Pikachu did a self introduction by saying "Pika Pikachu." Tai then said "I'm Tai, and this is Agumon." Agumon said "It is a pleasure to meet you." Yugi then introduced himself "My name is Yugi Motu, I have a friend with me, and I have my deck with me." They all told their stories and then they saw that their bracelet gems glowed, and they were summoned to the order of the gods.

"Welcome Trio Dimension Heroes." A sorcerer said. Tai then said "Who are you?" The sorcerer introduced himself. "My apologies, my name is Raidian. Member of the Order of the Gods. Our Savior has summoned you to help us, he asked them for their help, a person named Phantom is terrorizing our dimensions, he was destroying them one by one, and he is after you guys, after he eliminates you all, all your worlds will be destroyed, these bracelets on your wrists, you are, the Trio Dimension Heroes. Once all the energy is stored up on these bracelets, you will go to the shrine and show the gems to the gods, and then the gems will take you to Phantom's Next Location, your worlds' most powerful creatures and your most powerful creatures will use their strongest attacks, and then the Prison of the Trio Master Lord, will be broken, and the Trio Master Lord, will come and defeat Phantom." Raidian tells all 3, then Ash then asked "Why should we do that?" Raidian then answered Ash's question "Well Ash, we have faith in you 3, with your combined strength you will defeat Phantom." Yugi then said "I see, well why are we the chosen ones?" Raidian then said "Well Yugi, you guys saved your worlds, many have tried to defeat Phantom, but Phantom is too strong for them. If you can help us, we will be greatful." Tai then said "We understand, where is our 1st location?" Raidian then said "Your 1st location is the Pokemon World, all the humans and Pokemon were held captive, if you can find the Red energy stone, it will charge up the red gem's energy, and then return light to that world, next is the digital world, you need to find the yellow energy stone to charge up the yellow gem's power, and the blue energy stone is somewhere in the world of Duel Monsters. It is not that simple, Phantom's henchmen will be in all of the worlds, trying to kill you. Find the stones and save the world." Ash then said "Understood." Tai then said "Got it." Yugi then said "Alright." Raidian was pleased. "Thank you, I will send you to the Pokemon world." he said Then he sent all 3 to find the red stone.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I want to make it interesting, so this fanfic won't be too quick, I want it nice and long, and if you like this, ask me to write the next chapter.**


	2. The Red Stone

When Ash, Tai, and Yugi got to the Pokemon World, Ash said "I still don't get it." Pikachu then went "Pika Pi." And Tai said "Well Raidian said that the Red Stone is here, we gotta find it and get your bracelet charged up." Agumon then said "Tai is right, if we let Phantom destroy our worlds, we'll never get back home, the way it was before." Ash then said "Alright, we better find the red stone before Phantom's minions come and kills us." Yugi then said "Watch out!" He pushed Ash out of the way and One of Phantom's minions came and tried to kill Ash, Ash then said "Augh! Phantom has Dark Pawns as his minions?" Pikachu then said "Pika!" Ash then started attacking it with his Pokemon, he got a Poke Ball out and then tried to make it bigger but it would not get bigger because of the shadows in them, the shadow kept attacking Ash, but Agumon interfered and used Pepper Breath, and then said "You are not hurting Ash!" The Shadow then disappeared, and then Tai helped Ash up.

Yugi then said "You better be more careful, we better look out for Phantom's minions, and find the red stone." Ash, and Tai then said "Right." they then kept searching for the red stone, when they ran into a cave, Tai then said "So this is the place where the red stone is?" Ash then said "Yep, let's go in." Yugi then said "There might be some of Phantom's minions and we can't let them steal the red stone." Ash then said "Right, we gotta find it to charge up my bracelet." Pikachu then said "Pika." Tai then said "Let's go." Ash, Tai, Yugi, Pikachu and Agumon went into the cave and then fought off Phantom's minions, and then Yugi said "So this must be where the Red Stone is." Ash then said "Well where is it?" Tai then said "I don't know." Pikachu and Agumon looked at one of Phantom's minions, and then he saw that it was stealing the red stone. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted, and then Agumon said "The Red Stone is being stolen!" Ash, Tai and Yugi went over and found the minion and found it stealing the Red Stone.

The Minion started running, and then Ash said "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu let out a ball of electricity, and then once it got big enough, Pikachu launched it, and then the Eectro ball hit the minion and knocked it down, the Red Stone broke, and then it got sapped into the minion and it got powerful, and then it started attacking Pikachu, Pikachu kept dodging attacks, and then Tai, Yugi and Agumon tried to interfere, but a thunderbolt responded from Pikachu to not have them interfere. Ash then said "Do not interfere, Pikachu and I have this!" Pikachu then responded by saying "Pikachu!" Ash then started to fight, Ash then said "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu let out power and it's tail sprouted a thick steel tail, and then once it landed, it got knocked back and then it used it's power to try and kill it, but Pikachu countered it with a Thunderbolt, the thunderbolt landed and then the red beam collided with the thunderbolt, a few more collisions started to make Pikachu more powerful, the Red Stone's energy was starting to get sapped into Ash's Bracelet, and after all the energy was stored into the bracelet, the minion got weaker, and Pikachu got stronger, Pikachu finished it, and Ash said "Finish it with an Electro Ball!" Pikachu launched the Electro Ball and then Phantom's minion vanished.

Ash then said "We did it! Alright!" In a cheerful way, Tai, Yugi and Agumon then said "Great job." Yugi then said "Now we gotta report back to the Order of the Gods." A ball of red light came from Ash's Bracelet, it covered all 5 of them and then they vanished.

Meanwhile Phantom was really angry, he then yelled "What! Those shrimps defeated you and the shrimp with the yellow mouse got the red stone's power?!" Phantom's Minion said "I can explain Master, when I found the red stone..." Phantom then interrupted said "I heard enough!" Phantom's minion continued speaking "Master, One more chance!" Phantom said "That is enough! Prepare for your destruction." Draconlok then used it's dark power to destroy Phantom's minion, and then Phantom will find out where to find the crew, he then said to his minions "Henchmen, the 3 Shrimps with their creatures are going to the Digital World to find the yellow stone, when I give the signal, find the yellow stone, bring it to me and terminate them at once!" Phantom was still furious that the Red Stone's power was stored in Ash's Bracelet.

Ash, Tai, Yugi, Pikachu and Agumon made it back in one piece, and then Ash said "We're back." Radian then said "Have you found the red stone and said "Have you brought the power of the red stone yet?" Ash then said "Yeah, here is my bracelet." Raidian then was surprised and said "That was amazing, you are a true hero, now you must go to the digital world to find the Yellow Stone." Tai then said "Understood." In an understandable manor. Raidian told all 5 of the group, "Good Luck to all of you." The Ball of Light covered them all and then they got transported to the Digital World.

To Be Continued.


	3. The Yellow Stone

When Ash, Tai, and Yugi got to the Digital World, Phantom's minions are still out trying to kill Ash, Tai, Yugi, Pikachu and Agumon. "We gotta be careful, there are minions around here." Agumon said then when a minion started attacking, Pikachu used Electro Ball and then it was blasted off the face of the Digital World. "Tai are you alright?" asked Ash helping him up. Tai then said "I'm fine." Agumon then said "Thanks Pikachu." Pikachu responded by giving out a little "Pikachu." Yugi then said "Well are we going?" Ash, and Tai then said "Yes we are."

Phantom then signaled the Shadow that is ordered to get the Yellow Stone, "Henchmen, they are in the Digital World. Terminate them at once." The shadows kept jumping at them, Ash Tai and Yugi keep fighting until the ambush was gone, They then kept proceeding through the digital world, and killed off a lot of Phantom's minions, One was running away from them with the yellow stone, Agumon then said "Tai, the Yellow Stone is being stolen!" Agumon then fired a baby volcano then it escaped it, but the minion kept running with the stone, and then a Spitfire Blast came out and then it knocked it out, once the Yellow Stone Broke, it gotten more powerful than before. "Oh No, not again, this is not good." Ash said then Tai said "Agumon." Agumon then said "Right with you Tai." Tai got out his Digivice and then Agumon began digievolving, "Agumon Digievolve into..." Then once the Digievolution was complete Agumon got stronger, and more larger, it then said "Greymon!"

Greymon then landed and then he was ready to fight, it fired a nova blast, but the minion countered, the nova blast was gone, and the minion was untouched, Greymon would not give up, it fired a Nova Flame, and then Tai said "Don't give up Greymon!" as the fighting between Greymon and the minion kept going, Tai couldn't stand it any longer, he got out his digivice and then. Greymon digievolved again, Metal Greymon then started to fight, with it's Giga Blaster, The minion got fed up with Metal Greymon and started to use it's ultimate attack, it knocked Metal Greymon on it's back, and then Tai, Ash, Yugi and Pikachu dodged the landing, Metal Greymon was not powerful enough, and then it went back to it's original form, and then Tai got out his Digivice and then Agumon Digievolved again, and it said "Agumon, Warp Digievolve into..." Then it's armor came on his digievolved form, once the Digievolution was complete, it said "War Greymon!" War Greymon then used his powerful attacks and then once the minion got knocked on it's back, the Minion got near the group, War Greymon was about to finish it with the Terra Force, he then said "Guys look out!" Ash, Tai, Yugi and Pikachu dashed out of the way, then it got incinerated until it was gone, then the energy gone out of the minion and then the energy got into Tai's Bracelet.

"Alright, we did it!" Tai said in a cheerful manor. War Greymon transformed back to Agumon. "I can't believe I got the power of the Yellow Stone in my bracelet, now let's get out of here." Tai said, then they reported back to the Order of the Gods.

Meanwhile, Phantom was furious, he yelled "They got the Yellow Stone's Power?!" Drakonlok then roared, and then Phantom's minion said, "Master, I actually was doing as you say, but..." Phantom then interrupted and then said "I heard enough! If I want my revenge, I want the power of the 3 stones." Drakonlok then destroyed the minion at once. "Soon father, I will claim my place as the leader of the Order of Darkness, and you cannot stop me. I will have my revenge of what you did to me!" he was still furious, he will be madder than ever if they find the last stone. He then told the minions, "If you don't find the blue stone and kill the Heroes, I will have to get you all to put a barrier around the castle, and have you go to 4 different worlds, I don't want to have to do this." They then went to the Duel Monsters World, and try and find the Blue Stone.

Once the group returned to the Order of the Gods, Raidian then saw them. "Congratulations of getting the 2nd stone heroes." he said, then Ash said "We almost got killed by the Terra Force, now Tai is a true Hero, now we need the blue stone right?" Raidian then said "Yes, then I will tell you why Phantom is trying to kill you. Now go to the world of Duel Monsters, and then find the Blue Stone." Yugi then said "Well, what happens when I find the blue stone?" Raidian then said "Then you will be able to defeat Phantom and save your worlds." Agumon then was surprised and then it said "What are we waiting for?" Raidian then said "Good luck, do your best." They were now transported to the World of Duel Monsters.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **I am going to make a Power Rangers reference, after the last stone is found and all of their power are stored in Ash, Tai and Yugi's bracelets.**


	4. The Blue Stone

When Ash, Tai, and Yugi got to the World of Duel Monsters, Phantom's minions are still out trying to kill Ash, Tai, Yugi, Pikachu and Agumon. They then went to find the blue stone fighting off Phantom's minions, despite of them finding the stone, Ash then said "Where is the blue stone?" Tai then said "I don't know, we gotta find it before it is too late. Yugi then said "Hey, we might find it in here." then when there were still no minions around, Ash, Tai, Yugi, Pikachu, and Agumon went over to find the blue stone in the museum.

When there was nobody there, Ash then said "Well, where is the blue stone?" Agumon then said "We still gotta search around and find it, then Agumon found a Duel Monsters card, he then gave it to Tai to look at it "Tai, I found something." Tai then said "Well, that looks like a right arm of some person." Agumon then said "Well whatever it is, we better find the remaning cards to see what the picture is.

Meanwhile, Ash was still looking for the Blue Stone, the Blue Stone was still not found, Ash then said "Looks like there is something going on." Pikachu then saw something it said "Pika?" Pikachu picked another Duel Monsters card, this time it was a different piece. Pikachu handed Ash the card, and then Ash looked at it. "Looks like this left arm copy might come in handy, maybe it shows a picture of something, maybe Yugi knows about it." Pikachu responded by saying "Pika Pika."

They kept searching for the Blue Stone in the museum, and then when all 5 kept searching, they found the legs of the picture that is forming. Yugi then kept moving, and then Yugi found something, Yugi has found another piece of the picture, Yugi then picked it up, he then said "Augh, it's the head of Exodia the Forbidden One." Once Ash, Tai, Pikachu and Agumon came to Yugi, Yugi then said "No luck huh?" they agreed, and then Tai said "We did find these." Ash then said "We found these as well." Yugi then saw all 4 cards, and then gasped and said "These are 4 pieces of Exodia." Ash, Tai, Pikachu and Agumon were wondering "What is Exodia?"

Yugi then explained "Exodia the Forbidden One is a card where if you summon it, by placing all 5 pieces of Exodia, you win the duel. But enough explaining about Duel Monsters, we gotta find the Blue Stone." One of Phantom's Minions has the blue stone, and then Pikachu informed them, it chased after the minion, and then the Minion was trapped, the Minion then broke the Blue Stone, then the Blue Stone's power was stored into it, as Ash, Tai, Yugi, and Agumon found Pikachu, the Minion started attacking, Yugi then brought out the Spirit of the Pharaoh, then he said "Don't hurt Pikachu! I summon Kuriboh!" he put it in defense mode after activating his duel disk, then Kuriboh became real, and then once Yugi activated Multiplier, Kuriboh copied itself, then the minion attacked the copies instead.

Ash then said "That was a nice save, thanks Yugi." Yugi then said "We make a good team." Then as Yugi continued dueling, he then drew all 5 pieces of Exodia, he then put all the pieces of Exodia then Exodia came out of the portal and Yugi then said "Exodia, Obliterate!" Then Exodia used it's deadliest move, and then the Minion got eliminated, and then the Blue Stone's power came out of it, and then the Blue Stone's Power came into Yugi's Bracelet, then all 3 Bracelets glowed, then they flashed and then Ash, Tai, and Yugi's power got even stronger than before, along with Pikachu, Agumon and Yugi's monsters.

Their Clothes changed into various uniforms like the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Pikachu was covered with Super Armor, with a powerful Electrical Force, and Agumon had Super Armor on it and a Powered Up Digievolution. Ash had Sir Aaron's uniform on (Just like he had on from the beginning of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.) Yugi had his AE uniform on, (Just like he had on in Season 5.) and Tai had a super suit on, just like from a costume he wore from one Halloween. Ash then said "What the heck, isn't this uniform changing thing like from Power Rangers or something?" (Power Rangers reference.) Tai then said "Why is this Super Suit on me?" and Yugi said "Why am I in an Egyptian's outfit?" then they heard Raidian speaking "Heroes, you have proven your worth, it is time to face Phantom, however, Phantom has a protective Barrier, and you can't get in, 5 minions are in 5 different worlds, once all 5 are gone, you can get in Phantom's castle and stop him." Then all 5 were transported to Phanotm's castle.

Meanwhile, in Phantom's Castle, Phantom was madder than ever, he said "They got the Blue Stone's power, and turned into true heroes?! OUTRAGEOUS!" The Minions then said "Sir, I was just..." Phantom then yelled "Get out of my sight!" Then Draconlok killed it, and then Phantom furiously said "Once they are through, father, I will have my revenge!" Phantom was still furious, about Ash, Tai, Yugi, Pikachu and Agumon getting the Blue Stone.

Once Ash, Tai, Yugi, Agumon and Pikachu came to Phantom's castle, the barrier was there, then Ash said "Well, what are we going to do now?" Tai then said "I don't know, I remember this in a game once, if all of the seals are broken, then the barrier will disappear, then the hero shall proceed." Yugi then said "Then we are going to have to do the same thing as the hero in that game." They went into the 1st Portal, to break the 1st seal.

To Be Continued.


End file.
